pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Enemies Regular and Special
Overview Some of the enemies have been moved to other chapters, and most of them had their abilities changed in one way or another. Additionally, all of the enemies have been divided into four categories (Accurate, Evasive, Ranged and Strong - Healthy in the code), with their stats being calculated depending on the current chapter, their XP value and category. Special enemies can be spawned on any depth (especially if this depth is flooded - piranhas, overgrown - statues, haunted - wraiths, secretive - mimics), and their XP values are usually equal to the depth number + 1. They are generally more dangerous than usual enemies, but all of them have some kind of weakness to compensate for that. "Magical" enemies are sometimes immune to all body-related and mind-related debuffs (including life stealing), but they are in contrast always vulnerable to scrolls of Banishment, potions of Blessing and also to the new wand of Smiting. About the body/mind debuffs, Demons are not immune or resistant as other magical creatures like Skeletons and Golems. Chapter 1 - Sewers Gnoll Hunter It is somewhat changed from Original PD as it now throws javelins and also appears in the Caves. It has no resistances and drops various types of ammunition with 25% chance. It is the only enemy that appears in all the chapters from Sewers to Caves and its drops follow the chapter: they are bullets in Sewers (25% chance), arrows in Prison (37.5%) and quarrels in Caves (50%). Category: Ranged. Marsupial Rat Has no resistances or immunities, no special abilities, drops no loot. Category: Evasive. Mugger Moved from the Prison, renamed and changed as it has now a semi-ranged attack when on full HP. No resistances or immunities, has a 25% chance to drop gold, most often 10-20 pieces. Category: Accurate. Sewer Crab Moves twice as fast, has no resistances or immunities, has a 25% chance to drop raw meat. Category: Strong. Chapter 2 - Prison Carrion Insect It is renamed and also changed from Original PD, as it appears only in Prison, doesn't drop potions of Healing anymore (or anything in general) and doesn't split on hit. Not resistant to anything anymore but vulnerable to Mind debuffs. It is flying, drains 1% satiety on hit, aggroes when you eat, drops no loot. Category: Evasive. Gnoll Shaman It zaps magic missile bolts, is a little changed from Original PD as it now spends a turn to prepare spell, has no resistances, drops no loot. Category: Ranged. Giant Spider Moved from the Caves, renamed and retextured. It can poison on hit, doesn't ensnare its target anymore, but still runs away after poisoning the hero. It is also now vulnerable to Mind debuffs. It has a 30% chance to drop raw meat. Category: Strong. Skeleton It is somewhat changed from Original PD as it can now cause the Withered debuff on hit, but doesn't explode on "death". Resistant to Frost and Unholy damage, Immune to Body and Mind debuffs. It is a magical creature, so vulnerable to Dispel and Holy damage. Has a 25% chance to drop gold, most often 20-40 pieces. Category: Accurate. Chapter 3 - Caves Cave Scorpion Moved from the Demon Halls, renamed and also changed from Original PD, as it can now cover in ooze on hit and also creates cloud of corrosive gas on death. Resistant to Acid damage, vulnerable to Mind debuffs, drops raw meat. Category: Strong. It has no rare variant. Evil Eye Moved from the Demon Halls and also changed from Original PD, as apart from zapping Disintegration rays, it can also harm enemies if they are in the same line with the hero, and also flees from melee range when on full HP. It is flying, resistant to Energy damage, and has a 35% chance to drop raw meat. Category: Ranged. Gnoll Brute Somewhat changed from Original PD, as it has now a semi-ranged attack when on full HP, but still becomes enraged. Resistant to Body and Mind debuffs. It has a 25% chance to drop gold, most often 30-60 pieces. Category: Accurate. It has no rare variant. Vampire Bat Steals health on hit, moves twice as fast, is flying, and a little changed from Original PD is it now never droops a potion of Mending (or anything in general). Category: Evasive. Chapter 4 - Metropolis Dwarf Monk He still attacks twice, but is somewhat changed from Original PD as he now stacks combo on hit but doesn't stun. He has a 10% chance to drop a food ration. Category: Evasive. He has no rare variant. Dwarf Warlock Somewhat changed from Original PD, as he zaps now lightning bolts that do not weaken the hero and spends a turn to prepare a spell. Resistant to Body debuffs and Unholy damage, has a 25% chance to drop gold, most often 40-80 pieces. Category: Ranged. Fire Elemental Somewhat changed from Original PD, as it has now a semi-ranged fire-based attack when on full HP. Its melee attack is also fire-based. Immune to Fire damage, Resistant to Acid and Shock damage and Body debuffs. It is vulnerable to damage by Frost and Rain. It is flying and also a Magical creature, so it is also vulnerable to Dispel and Holy damage. Drops no loot. Category: Accurate. Golem It moves slower than usual, less armored while burning, Resistant to most sources of magical damage (Energy, Fire, Frost, Shock, Unholy) and Immune to Body and Mind debuffs. It is a magical creature, so vulnerable to Holy damage. Drops no loot. Category: Strong. Chapter 5 - Demon Halls Blackguard Totally new enemy. Resistant to most sources of magical damage (Acid, Dispel, Energy, Fire, Frost, Unholy), and Immune to Mind and Body debuffs. Magical creature, so vulnerable to Dispel and Holy damage. Drops no loot. Category: Strong. Fiend Totally new enemy. Has an Unholy-based attack, causes the Withered debuff, spends a turn to prepare a spell, creates a cloud of miasma on death, which also causes the Withered debuff. It is a magical creature, so vulnerable to Dispel and Holy damage. Drops no loot. Category: Ranged. Malicious imp Totally new enemy, which shares almost the same sprite with the friendly Ambitious Imp NPC. Energy-based attack, can steal an item on hit, teleports away, is flying. It is a magical creature, so vulnerable to Dispel and Holy damage. Drops no loot, unless it has stolen something, in which case it drops only the stolen item. Category: Ranged. Succubus Somewhat changed from Original PD as she now also steals health on hit, but still casts Charm when not in melee and Blinks to the hero. Resistant to Body and Mind debuffs, it is a magical creature, so vulnerable to Dispel and Holy damage. Drops no loot. Category: Accurate. Special - all chapters Animated Statue Resistant to most sources of magical damage (Acid, Energy, Flame, Frost, Shock, Unholy) and Immune to Body and Mind debuffs. They are susceptible to ambushes, and as magical creatures, are vulnerable to Dispel and Holy damage. They drop no loot by themselves, but are usually encountered in couples, guarding an item of usually good quality and always non cursed. In Overgrown depths they also spawn alone, hiding among high grass, without guarding any item. Category: Accurate. Mimic Moves slower than usual, devours items when not hunting. Resistant to Body and Mind debuffs, drops most often various amounts of gold as loot and rarely a key or a good quality item. In Secretive depths they are much more common. Category: Strong. Giant Piranha Has no resistances or immunities, 50% chance to drop raw meat. They usually appear in groups of 3 or 4 in flooded vault rooms but in flooded depths they also appear alone or in smaller groups in regular rooms. Category: Evasive. Wraith Changed from Original PD as it now ignores armor class, steals health on hit, has a ranged attack and causes the Withered debuff. It also does not spawn in groups of 4 from disturbed tombstones anymore, but in both occasions of spawning, either from skeletal remains or from a disturbed tombstone, only 1 wraith spawns. Resistant to Frost, Physical, Unholy damage and Imune to Body and Mind debuffs. It is flying and a magical creature, so vulnerable to Dispel and Holy damage. Drops no loot by itself, but in most depths it spawns only from tombstones or skeletal remains, which always contain loot. Nevertheless in haunted depths it can spawn in the place of other regular enemies of the chapter, in which case it drops nothing and has no related loot. Category: Ranged. Note that there is a also a "friendly" variant of the Wraith, which is only summoned by the scroll of Darkness and initially helps the hero by attacking enemies and does not attack him/her, but after the passing of some turns it becomes hostile to the hero.Category:Yet Another Pixel Dungeon